A utility company may utilize hundreds of thousands or millions of networked utility nodes, such as utility meters, cellular relays, transformers, repeaters, and/or other nodes. These nodes are typically able to receive data from neighboring nodes and relay the data to other neighboring nodes until the data reaches a central office of the utility company.
A customer, network administrator, or other individual may view information associated with the nodes through an interface. The interface may display a map with icons corresponding to the nodes. However, due to a large number of nodes, it may be difficult to navigate to a particular node on the interface. For example, when nodes are located at or nearby a same location, the nodes may be displayed with a single icon. This limits the ability of an individual to select a particular node.